


Two Clowns Walk into a Bar

by PacificGuardian



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Jongdae's Birthday Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificGuardian/pseuds/PacificGuardian
Summary: Jongdae and Junmyeon keep being the only two friends that never miss the weekly outing.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Challenge #7 — Out of Order





	Two Clowns Walk into a Bar

2019, Dec 25  
"You're the only I see, " Jongdae says passionately and then continues with a snort, "quite literally, we're both the only ones that keep meeting."

"We might as well start dating," Junmyeon teases as he steals one of Jongdae's fries. 

"My own clown, what an honor." Jongdae fakes he is wiping his tears.

"We're the whole circus by now." Junmyeon says as he leans in for a kiss. 

❥

2018, May 29 

"No one has come yet?" Jongdae asks as soon as he meets Junmyeon outside the cinema.

"No." Junmyeon pouts. "Chanyeol just sent a message that he won't make it. Jongin is sick, Minseok is working and Kyungsoo has a class."

Jongdae groans. "Baekhyun left us for a date, Yixing is meeting with a friend he hasn't seen in years and Sehun says he got sick but Baekhyun told me the kid kas been trying to solve a Rubik's cube for hours. "

"Their loss," Junmyeon shrugs. "I'm inviting today."

Jongdae cheers at the free ticket and food, thanking Jummyeon and teasing him with how they should repeat this again more frequently. 

❥ 

2018, July 26 

"A beer, please." 

Junmyeon's voice grabs Jongdae's attention who had just been scanning the bar's customers for a potential hookup.

"Hey, you made it."

Junmyeon sits downs in the stool beside him and pays for the beer on the spot.

"Only this one, don't let me buy another one." Junmyeon warns Jongdae with his index finger. "Last time I was so drunk I called my ex-boss and asked him if he wanted to be president, promising I'd vote for him."

Jongdae laughs. "Would you vote for me?"

"Maybe, you're the only that keeps coming to our weekly outings." Junmyeon shrugs and chugs his beer down.

❥  
2018, November 03 

"Coming!" Junmyeon shouts and runs to the door. He doesn't have to see who just came as he quickly hurries back to the kitchen where he is cooking, burning really, some tteokbokki.

Jongdae grimaces as soon as he smells the burning sauce. "So do you have a favorite place for take outs or do we call one of mine?"

Junmyeon turns off the stove and opens up his windows. "Call one."

"Who is coming?"

Junmyeon answers only with his best "who do you think?" face. An eye roll, a half smile and a scrunched up nose.

Jongdae tskes as he searches for his favorite chicken delivery in his contacts.

❥ 

2019, January 17 

"We might as well start meeting up in the circus," Jongdae snorts as he sits on the other side of the table. 

"Well, hello, my fellow clown!" Junmyeon greets and bops his own imaginary red nose. 

"Every. Single. Time." Jongdae mutters as he stretches his neck from side to side.

"I'm starting to think they're just part of our imagination," Junmyeon groans as he looks up at the menu. 

"What about the group chat?" Jongdae muses as I'd considering the theory.

"We're the victims of a catfishing organization that instead of money is searching for good local memes. "

"Yes, but why would they also catfish you then." Jongdae teases and yaps when he receives a kick under the table.

❥ 

2019, March 09

"How often can Jongin really fall sick?" Junmyeon frowns as he enters Jongdae's and Sehun's shared apartment. 

"That is more probable than Sehun actually going to a study cram session on a Friday night dressed up in leather and wearing eyeliner." Jongdae grins and helps Junmyeon in with the box of pizza.

❥  
2019, June 30

"Hello, bestie!" Junmyeon beams at Jongdae and pats the empty seat beside him. 

"When I talked about the circus I wasn't saying it was a challenge, you know. " Jongdae takes a big bite of his friend's cotton candy, staining his lips of a light reddish pink. 

"Be careful what you wish for," Junmyeon teases and goes back to being marveled by the acrobats show. 

❥ 

2019, October 14

"Who are you trying to be? A referee?" Jongdae laughs as he comes inside the costume store, not caring if his loud teasing laughter bothers the other customers. 

"It isn't even a costume, this is my outfit, you asshole." Junmyeon pokes a finger under Jongdae's ribs trying to shush him up. 

"Who are you going for, then?" Jongdae pouts as he searches for his own costume. 

"My role model, my all, my man, Captain Jack Sparrow, obviously. " Junmyeon grabs a sword toy and fakes a stab to his friend's chest. Jongdae plays along with his little act.

"Who are you going for?" Junmyeon asks when both of them stop laughing. 

Jongdae's smile widens to the point it stops being warm and begins giving you shivers. "It."

Junmyeon frowns and looks for costumes behind him. "For what?" 

"It, the clown it."

"Keeping the clown traditions, I like it." Junmyeon pats Jongdae's head and goes searching for the perfect Jack Sparrow's wig. 

❥ 

2019, November 15

"Two clowns walk into a bar," Jongdae mutters under his breath and Junmyeon laughs out loud, bringing some attention from the bar's regulars. 

They had both met outside and without even asking they both knew they were the only ones coming for the night. Both of them were too stressed to go home and having promised each other they would drink until wasted that Friday night. 

❥ 

2019, November 16

The next time they meet it's only the two of them again. Except this time is different because they meet the very next day, both are as naked as they arrived in this world, and their throbbing heads were full of 18+ memories of each other from the night before. 

❥ 

2019, Dec 07

They wake up together again. Both sober and looking for another excuse to explain last night's actions. After finding none, they both settle with repeating Friday's night activities. 

2019, Dec 13 

An unintended but appreciated private date at the movies.

2019, Dec 20  
They wake up together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and huge thanks to the mods and other writers that keep this challenge alive.


End file.
